A probe is described that can be used for temperature measurement, for example. A temperature probe is known from the publications EP 1435514 A2, JP 59171823 A, DE 10159869 A1, DE 2549619 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 3,623,367, DE OS 2157029, GB 739694 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,115.
One problem to be solved is to specify a probe that is suitable for measuring physical parameters of an air stream.